Basically Death Battle 15: Scorpion vs Ghost Rider
by Slake Jericho
Summary: Two skeletons from hell duke it out in a death battle!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: The depths of hell, where only the strongest men live.**

 **Boomstick: And being hell, it's gotta have some skeletons...right?**

 **Wiz: Like Scorpion, the Neatherrealm's fiery golden ninja.**

 **Boomstick: And Ghost Rider, the soul collector who works for the devil himself! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle!**

 **Scorpion:**

Real Name: Hanzo Hasashi

Alias: Sasori, Scorpion

Age: Unknown

Height: 6'2"

Weight: 210lbs

Species: Wraith, Formerly Human

Occupation: Vengeful Hell-Spawn, Clan Leader of the Shirai Ryu

Feats

Continually escapes the confines of Hell

Killed the first Sub-Zero

Betrayed Shao Kahn and aided the Earthrealm Warriors in defeating Shao Kahn's warriors

Hunted down and tortured Quan Chi for an unknown number of years

Escaped a Soulnado by travelling to the Void

Became Champion of the Elder Gods

Defeated Nightwolf, Kung Lao, Cyrax, Sektor and the first Sub-Zero in the alternate timeline

Fought in the Neatherrealm War

Regained his humanity with the aid of Kenshi

Fought a Blood Magic empowered Sub-Zero and won

Defeated Sonya Blade, Johnny Cage and Kenshi in quick succession and proceeded to decapitate Quan Chi

Defeated The Joker, Wonder Woman and Superman and held his own against Captain Marvel (non-canon)

Has appeared in every canon Mortal Kombat game to date

Physicality

Peak Physical Condition

Enhanced Strength

* Strong enough to smash apart bones with his bare hands

* Can fight on even grounds with MK powerhouses Liu Kang and Raiden

Enhanced Speed

* Superior to bullet timer Reptile

* Wrangled a blood lusted Raiden into submission

\- This implies hypersonic reflexes/reaction time

Seemingly unlimited endurance

* Can fight for an undefined amount of time without tiring

Superhuman durability

* Can survive crippling blows and keep on fighting

* Survived inside a Soulnado and managed to escape to the Void

\- This implies that he can protect his soul to a certain extent

All physical attributes are further increased while in the Neatherrealm

Martial Arts

Ninjutsu

* 18 Styles of combat ranging from unarmed and weapon usage to stealth and disguise

Hapkido

* Focuses on close combat and weapon use

* Locks the opponent down with joint strikes and throws

Moi Fa

* Quick powerful strikes

* Attacking provides defense with attacking limb

Piqua Quan

* Focuses on offensive manoeuvres

* Constant hand movements

Weapons

Katana

* 36" to 40" long

* Stronger then regular swords

Stinger Swords

* 30" long

* Dual wielded

* Serrated edge

Kunai Spear

* Signature weapon

* Up to 10" long reach

* Can drag enemies over or toss them around

* Dual wielded

Hellfire Powers and Special Moves

Can open portals to and from the Neatherrealm

Hellfire Punch

* Teleports behind his foe and punches them with a hellfire fist

* Can follow up with another uppercut

* Can also teleport in the air

Hellfire/Demon Fire

* Summons hellfire from underneath his foe

Flaming Backflip Kick

* Lights his legs on fire and flip kicks his opponent

Fire Breath

* Removes his mask and spews hellfire on his opponent

Leg Takedown

* Trips his opponent with a leg scissor takedown

Air Throw

* Grapples the opponent in the air and throws them to the ground

Spear

* Throws his spear forward to impale the opponent in the chest

* Can drag the opponent over and follow up with a flaming uppercut

X-Ray Move: Scorpion Sting

Scorpion teleports underneath some flames and re-appears behind his opponent, punching them in the groin before punching them again in the side of the face, breaking their skull and knocking them down. He walks over and stamps on their chest, cracking and breaking their ribs.

X-Ray Move: From Hell

Scorpion flies towards the opponent & grabs them. Firstly, he delivers a knee to the jaw, thus breaking it & sending them flying, next, he fires one spear into the opponent's abdomen and the second one his opponent's skull, fracturing it. Lastly, he violently pulls back, sending his foe headfirst into the ground, breaking their neck

Style Variations

Ninjutsu

* Utilizes his swords more in combos

Hellfire

* Can throw balls of hellfire

* Coats himself in a fiery aura that damages opponents if they get too close

* Summons hellfire from underneath his foe

Inferno

* Ability to summon demonic minions

* Minions can attack or hold opponents in place

Fatalities

Toasty!

* Signature Fatality

* Takes off his mask and breathes hellfire onto his opponent, burning them to death

* Sometimes the opponent explodes

Spear Slice

* Takes out is kunai, slits the opponents throat and slashes them through the hip

Annihilation

* Transports his foe to a place where members of the dead Shirai Ryu rip them apart

Hand from Hell

* Summons a skeletal hand that grabs onto the opponent and immolates them

Scorpion Sting

* Turns into a giant scorpion and rips the foe in half with the tail

Spear Shot

* Impales the opponent through the skull with his kunai and rips their head off

Spine Rip

* Borrowed from Sub-Zero

* Rips the opponents head off, spine and all

Hellish Dismemberment

* Using his kunai, Scorpion fires it into the opponents arm and tears it off. He repeats this to their leg. As they are crying for mercy, he walks up to them and snaps their neck

Lava Pool

* Drags the opponent into a pool of lava and tosses their skeleton out

Split Decision

* Takes his sword and cuts the opponents hip and neck and proceeds to kick the torso, sending it flying off-screen before cutting the head in two

Nether Gates

* Using his kunai, Scorpion stabs his opponent in the shoulder, wraps the chain around their neck and proceeds to summon a portal. He then kicks the foe into the portal with another one opening above them. the opponent falls out of it, their skin melted off and suspended in midair by Scorpion's spear

Stop Ahead

* Scorpion sends a ball of fire through his opponents stomach, exposing the dangling heart before cutting their face off, letting them collapse and their brain to slide out

Who's Next?

* Scorpion summons a pillar of stone behind him, then throws his kunai, impaling his opponents head. He then yanks it off, throws it against the pillar and impales it with a sword

Brutalities

Get Over Here!

* Scorpion throws both his spears into his opponent and sets it ablaze with hellfire. Upon contact with the hellfire, their torso explodes, leaving nothing but bone

Shirai Ryu Fire

* Scorpion knocks his opponents head off with a hellfire infused uppercut

Just a Scratch

* Scorpion cuts his opponents arms off, leaving them to bleed out

Nether Hole

* Throws a fire ball that burns a hole in the opponents chest

Little Devil

* Summons a minion that grabs onto the opponent and explodes, reducing their body to ash

The Neatherrealm

* Increases Scorpion's strength and supernatural powers

\- No defined limit (lol)

* Drains other beings of their strength and powers

* Scorpion can transport himself and his opponents to the Neatherrealm

Weakness

Can only be revived under specific circumstances

Easily fooled and manipulated

Reckless and impulsive

No longer a wraith in MKX

* Can only use hellfire a certain amount of times before it consumes and destroys him

* While calmer and more level headed, giving into his rage turns him back into Scorpion, making him more reckless once again

Scorpion: "No. To Hell with YOU!"

 **Ghost Rider:**

Alias: The Spirit of Vengeance, The Devil's Bounty Hunter, The Wrath of God, The Rider, Johnny Blaze

Height: 6'2'' (Has been shown to dwarf Thor who stands at 6'6")

Weight: 220 lbs

Age: N/A

Destructive Capability: Johnny in control Large Planet - Star level, Zarathos Multiversal

Feats:

\- Is easily one of the most powerful heroes in the Marvel universe

\- Prevented Hell from invading Heaven

\- Took on and defeated the Avengers

\- Did the same with the X Men

\- Fought an enraged World War Hulk, and regenerated from many "fatal" wounds

\- Fight only ended when Zarathos took control and deemed their were no one innocent to protect

\- Defeated Danny Ketch, another Ghost Rider, in a fight

\- Almost beat Danny in a second fight after Danny how powered himself up by absorbing several other Ghost Riders

\- Powerful enough to even defeat Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme (In fact he killed Strange)

\- Successfully rallied the combined forces of the Spirits of Vengeance and defeated the renegade Archangel, Zadkiel

\- Single-handedly defeated the Guardians of the Galaxy

\- Took down each member of the Avengers by himself

\- Captain America admitted that he's never feared anything more then the thought of fighting Ghost Rider

\- Despite having a major disadvantage managed to beat and kill the angel Seraph in a fight

\- Has actually beaten a number of angels in his time

\- Has battled many powerful demons, including Blackheart, Mephisto and Satan and won

\- Once nearly destroyed Mephisto who rather easily overpowered Galactus

\- A well fed Galactus at that

\- Even when granted the power of his father, Mephisto, Blackheart still held great fear for Ghost Rider

\- In a story arch had Satan running all over the earth in fear of him

\- In this same arch fought and defeated several avatars of Satan

\- Burnt a city filled with demons to the ground destroying every single demon

\- After three years of being trapped in hell, rode his way out the gates with all of hell's demons tailing behind him trying to keep him there

\- Once defeated Zarathos after he was free from being bound to him

\- Nearly destroyed Mojoworld in a single attack

\- Took on and nearly defeated a team made up of

\- Captain America

\- Doctor Strange

\- Santana

\- Man-Thing

\- Scarlet Witch

\- Rouge

\- Blade

\- Thor

\- The Wasp

\- Wolverine

\- Sunfire

\- Havok

\- Wonder Man

\- Was only stopped when Rouge briefly absorbed Zarathos from Johnny bring him back to his senses

\- and up until that point was kicking their asses

Physicality:

\- Strength

\- Can easily flip a car with a single hand

\- Is also able to lift and toss cars like cardboard boxes

\- Punched a possessed zombie's head clean off

\- Punched a hole in the side of a truck

\- Ripped a solid steel door, three feet thick with locking mechanisms, off it's hinges with ease

\- Can punch holes in massive demons

\- Overpowered a horde of freaks

\- Threw a cross hard enough to pierce through a demons body and nail it to a truck

\- Shattered a massive tree with a single punch

\- Stopped a speed car by getting in it's way

\- Smashed a crater into the ground with a single punch

\- Stopped a solid marble alter that was dropped on him before it could crush

\- Ghost Rider laugh at the irony of the moment before putting it down gently

\- Flipped a freight train

\- Pulled a helicopter out of the air

\- Overpowered Venom

\- Lifted several tons of machinery which was lying on top of him

\- Snapped a Skyscraper in half with a flick of his chain

\- Punched Lucifer through a window and across the street

\- Punched through Blackheart's chest

\- Traded blows with WW Hulk

\- One shot Thor

\- Pulled out Mephisto's heart with ease nearly killing him

\- Strength can also adjust to his opponent allowing him to be much stronger then what's been shown

\- Speed and reflexes

\- Easily blocked machine gun fire

\- Caught a bullet in his teeth

\- Dodged a round from a enhanced sniper rifle shot at him from behind

\- Destroys Jack O' Lantern's bombs in mid throw

\- Embarrasses Gladiator with his speed

\- Dodged a tackle from Iron Man then jumped him right as he passed by him

\- Able to react to and tag Spider-Man

\- With Spider-Sense Spidy has Relativistic reaction speeds

\- Keeps up with Venom who commonly blitz's Spider-Man

\- Smacked a demon with his chain while it was in possession of his own bike

\- Reacted to and dodged Thor's hammer

\- Durability

\- Bullets of all kind with pass through him or bounce right off his bones

\- Fell out of an airplane and took no damage

\- A drop kick from Spider-Man only resulted in Spider-Man harmlessly bouncing off

\- Ate a vial of Nitro causing it to explode in his skull just to terrify some goons

\- Laughed the whole time

\- Unharmed by Wolverine dropping a massive tree on top of him

\- Takes two missiles to the face and is unharmed

\- Unfazed by being struck by lighting

\- Took a hit to the head from Thor and showed no sign of injury

\- Attacked right afterwards

\- A combined assault from Captain America, Iron Man, and Thor do next to nothing

\- Tanked hits from WW Hulk

\- Tanked a burst of hellfire powerful enough to whip a country off the map

\- Is immune to hellfire and fire in general

\- A powerful blast of magic from Sorcerer Supreme Doctor Voodoo only knocked him off his feet

\- Was back immediately chasing down Voodoo who was fleeing

\- Tanked some magic from Doctor Strange

\- Doctor Strange was mad and accidentally used enough magic to kill something like Ghost Rider

\- Was unharmed by a blast from Pluto, God of the Greek underworld

\- Tanked a blast of holy magic from Zadkiel the Arch Angel

\- This was when Zadkiel had the power over all creation

\- Has a high immunity to reality warping unable to be effected by Mephestio, Blackheart, and other Hell Lords in their own realm

\- Was immune to Death-Stalker's touch

\- Took nearly all of Doctor Strange's will just to enter Ghost Rider's mind

\- Null the living Darkness was unable to affect the Rider

\- Null is the living subconscious of all the negative thoughts of a entire race that willed itself to life

\- He was also running in fear from Ghost Rider

\- Even with the power over all creation was unable to get rid of Ghost Rider

\- Has a powerful Healing Factor

\- Makes Deadpool jealous

\- Only takes him moments to regrow limbs

\- Can have his skull ground into dust, only for it to reform in seconds with no sign of pain or discomfort

Powers:

Ghost Rider are shown to share powers I.E. what one has done any of the others could do such as when Johnny used the Penance Stare after Danny first used it

\- Hellfire Manipulation

\- Able to generate, control, and project mystical fire, or "hellfire" at will

\- Can be used to burn targets soul as well as body

\- Caused Captain America to be overwhelmed with despair

\- Cap is well known for his will power once even fighting an impossible fight hundreds of times in a row

\- Hot enough to melt Spider-Man's webbing with ease

\- Spider-Man's webs can give The Human Torch trouble

\- Is able to weld stone together

\- Easily melts through tanks

\- Can hurt both Iron Man and Doctor Doom through their armours

\- Especially impressive with Doom giving the number of holy artefacts in his armour

\- Burns a horde of demons to their bones

\- Has one shot both Thor and Hulk with his flames before

\- Is able to effect demons and hell lords in their own realm with no resistance shown on their part

\- Blasted a hole through Lucifer's chest

\- Can project it from his eyes, hands, mouth, or even channel it from his body into his weapons like his shotgun

\- Turns his shotgun in a hellfire shotgun that fires large fireballs

\- Can charge items with hellfire turning them into hellfire bombs

\- Can also do this to vehicles if he needs to

\- Can summon walls of hellfire to stop opponents from fleeing

\- Able to charge hellfire in his hands and throw them as hellfire grenades

\- Can make it rain hellfire all around him burning multiple foes at once

\- He can also unleash the hellfire in omni-directional attacks that are incredibly powerful

\- Set an entire prison on fire

\- Once leveled a theme park

\- Once used it to burn a city to the ground

\- Completely destroyed Man Thing with hellfire when he tried to consume him

\- Also blew the top of a mountain in the Himalayas

\- Most impressive however managed to burn down a whole country in a single blast

\- Can use it to launch himself at foes if he needs the extra boost

\- Able to create constructs out of it including false copies of himself to catch foes off guard

\- Can use it to burn the oxygen in the air around a foe

\- Can use to make hot air currents to save people from falling to their death

\- Can ignite it anywhere including underwater

\- Is able to absorb both hellfire and regular flames

\- Managed to absorb the flames of a explosion that engulfed a factory while it was happening

\- Size manipulation

\- A recent ability allowed him to easily dwarf Thor and might also increase his already immense strength

\- Once actually grew to be half a mile tall

\- Empathy

\- Has the innate ability to sense the sins commented by any individual from earth or otherwise

\- Can sense evil in others

\- Is usually made more powerful the more sins a person has committed

\- Even minor ones like bragging during battle is enough to boast his power noticeably

\- Ghost Rider Plane

\- A whole separate realm Ghost Rider is capable of sending anyone to

\- Ghost Rider is significantly more powerful here and seemingly god like

\- Can appear and disappear at will and summon unbreakable chains from anywhere he pleases

\- Is able to summon other Ghost Rider from past of present to this realm

\- Holy Magic/Artefact Resistance:

\- Despite it being said as a weakness Ghost Rider has shown time and time again to have resistance to holy artifacts

\- Merely laughs while holding up a holy alter

\- Fought with angels on even ground, or even being superior to them, despite their advantage of being holy beings

\- Zadkiel, an Arch Angel and one with the might to conquer heaven, blast Ghost Rider with holy magic only for him to get back up

\- Penance Stare:

\- Arguably Ghost Rider's strongest attack

\- Burns the victims souls with their past sins

\- They don't have to be evil for it to work seeing as it worked on Dr. Strange

\- Can use it on multiple people in rapid succession

\- Once did this to a whole planet all at once

\- Powerful enough to bring Galactus to his knees

\- Is even able to effect other Ghost Riders

\- Can and has effected those insane such as Mad Cap

\- Requires eye contact

\- The Blind are not affected

\- Some people have been known to resist it/reflect it right back at him

\- includes The Punisher, Zodiac, and Venom

\- Also, doesn't work if the victim doesn't have a soul

\- Is able to control those who are under it's effects

\- Can use it to learn the history of things he looks at

\- Is able to use it to read the minds of those effected by it

\- Can use it to show people things in their past

Equipment:

\- Hell Cycle

\- Ghost Rider's steed of choice

\- Is fast enough to out speed a thrown Mjolnir

\- Can ride into other dimensions with it

\- Wheels ablaze with hellfire

\- Incinerates anything in its way

\- Sets the ground beneath it alight

\- Can defy the laws of physics

\- Can rocket up vertical walls

\- Can make amazing jumps off of nothing

\- Capable of crossing bodies of water

\- Can transport him to and from hell

\- Has used it for flight both on earth and even through space

\- Is capable of summoning it at will

\- Obeys Ghost Riders every command

\- Is almost as durable as Ghost Rider

\- Chains

\- Ghost Rider's iconic weapon

\- Able to summon multiple chains at once

\- Is able to fight entire hordes at once with his chain

\- Mystically enchanted, duh

\- Hellfire can be channelled through it

\- Obeys Ghost Rider's commands

\- Can follow an opponent if need be

\- Can be used to increase his mobility as well as attack

\- Can use it to support himself in mid air

\- Can grow in length

\- Can cut through almost anything

\- Can spin it fast enough to use as a drill

\- Is able to dig through solid rock

\- Can have them spew out of his mouth or chest if the needs arises

\- Can change into any weapon

\- Staff, hellfire chainsaw, shuriken, spear, etc...

\- Can channel the penance stare through them

\- Are unbreakable even by beings as powerful and holy as angels

Zarathos:

\- When the host relinquishes control to Zarathos Ghost Rider becomes boundless and God-like and can cover the earth in flames

\- Gains the following abilities

\- Telekinesis

\- Elemental Manipulation

\- Strength increases to unknown levels

\- Able to create whatever he wishes

\- Defeated a group of Ghost Riders in just five minutes

\- Doctor Strange theorizes that if Zarathos would've fought WW hulk would've beaten him easily

\- Blackheart says Zarathos equals and perhaps surpasses his father Mephisto in power

\- Mephisto was able to match and even slightly surpass Galactus in power

\- Powerful enough to defeat hell lords in their own dimensions

\- Most flee in terror when Zarathos rears his head

\- Is powerful enough to no-sell many of their attacks or attempt to control him

Weaknesses:

\- Is extremely hesitant to let Zarathos take over to the point of having to be knocked out for Zarathos to take control most of the time

\- The Penance Stare is not a guaranteed killing move

\- It can be if said person has sinned enough

\- Inconsistent at times

Ghost Rider: "Prepare to suffer the sting of Ghost Rider's power! Prepare to know the true meaning of hell!"

Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, it's time to end this debate once and for all!

Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle!

In hell, Ghost Rider was walking around when he saw Scorpion.

"What is this monstrosity?" asked Scorpion.

Ghost Rider drew his chain.

 **FIGHT!**

Ghost Rider hit Scorpion with the chain. He tried again, but this time Scorpion blocked it with a Kunai spear. Scorpion threw the Kunai spear at Ghost Rider, who side stepped it. Ghost Rider grabbed the Kunai spear and tugged it, pulling Scorpion closer. As Scorpion came closer, Ghost Rider head-butted him. Scorpion punched Ghost Rider in the jaw before uppercutting him into the air. Ghost Rider landed on his feet and created hellfire in his hand. Ghost Rider threw the hellfire grenade. Scorpion jumped back right before it exploded. Scorpion ran forward towards Ghost Rider. Scorpion jumped into the air and raised his fist. Scorpion tried to punch Ghost Rider, but Ghost Rider blocked it with his arms. Ghost Rider kicked Scorpion backwards, who back flipped and landed on his feet. Scorpion and Ghost Rider sprinted towards each other and they both went for a punch. Their fists connected and they both fell backwards. Ghost Rider and Scorpion stared each other down.

"GET OVER HERE!" Scorpion shouted as he threw the Kunai spear at Ghost Rider.

Ghost Rider grabbed the Kunai spear and used his chain to slice the Kunai spear in half. Ghost Rider then used the chain to slice Scorpion's torso. Ghost Rider used the chain to slice Scorpion's neck. Scorpion fell into three pieces.

Ghost Rider's bike appeared and he got onto it.

 **KO!**

On Ghost Rider's side of the screen, Ghost Rider was riding along the streets on his bike. On Scorpion's side of the screen, his body was shown and words read "Ghost Rider wins, Fatality!"

 **Boomstick: Damn!**

 **Wiz: Scorpion was a challenge, but Ghost Rider was the better man in the end.**

 **Boomstick: Yeah, this was hardly even!**

 **Wiz: Ghost Rider's strength, durability and feats were far better than Scorpion's.**

 **Boomstick: Well this spooky scary skeleton's got no spine no more!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider.**

 **Next time...**

A bald man in a black suit reloaded a pistol. A man in a white hood jumped across the rooftops.

Agent 47 vs Ezio.


End file.
